Cartas de amor, para antes de ir a dormir
by Kozarto
Summary: Él sin importar que, le escribía todas las noches una carta de amor -AU-
1. Chapter 1

El frío aire se colaba por la ventana a tal punto que la sensación térmica del ambiente había logrado enfriar la taza de café que se posaba sobre su escritorio, siendo más específico a un costado de una vieja maquina de escribir, no podía especificar desde cuando comenzó a degustar una taza de dicha bebida a cada noche, siendo que a él no le agradaba su amargo sabor. Antes de seguro hubiese preferido beber un té o hasta un delicioso chocolate caliente acompañado de algún trozo de pastel, aquellos que persistentemente compraba en la pequeña pastelería familiar a tres cuadras del departamento en donde habitaba ¿A él seguirán gustando los dulces de aquella vieja pastelería? De seguro, el moreno siempre tuvo la costumbre de ir hacia allí después de salir de la universidad, el muchacho que vivía en el primer piso de aquel viejo edificio aun en los días lluviosos tuvo aquella rutina por la tarde, el día en que noto que lo dejo de hacer las tardes comenzaron a ser monótonas.

Termino de escribir la misiva de la noche y tras colocarla en un sobre de algún sobre sacado al azar por el apuro, corrió por cada una de las escaleras –Alrededor de diez pisos- hasta llegar a la primera planta, meter la carta por debajo de la puerta del oji café y correr nuevamente a su lugar de origen. Cada noche le escribía algo a Kiku, tenia las esperanzas de que volviese, de que pudiesen charlar juntos y comer la merienda hasta que llegara la noche, de verlo sonreír levemente abochornado al mismo tiempo que le daba las gracias por dejarlo pasar casi todo el día allí como si de su propia casa de tratase ¿Qué hubiese pasado si hubiese sido mas claro con sus sentimientos? Si le hubiese dicho en cada una de esas noches que se quedara un poco mas de tiempo no estaría subiendo la agonía de la soledad, y hasta se hubiesen quedado juntos para siempre, como siempre tuvo que haber sido.

Llevaba dos años sin verlo, ambos por sus personalidades parecían una pareja de ancianos, pero eso no significaba que la rutina diaria de ambos fuese aburrida. Ambos combatían la tarde bebían té mientras disfrutaban de alguna charla o simplemente paseaban por los alrededores sin un punto fijo, lo único que los guiaban eran sus instintos y las ansias de estar uno con el otro.

Al cerrar la puerta no pudo evitar quedar con la espalda pegada a esta, las vecinas del piso inferior ya lo estaban comenzando a mirar de mala manera, a él ya ni le interesaban los comentarios de aquellas señoras solteronas ¡Dios se apiade de sus gatos! Sentía lastima por esos animales que tienen que convivir obligatoriamente con esas mujeres. Suspiro para recuperar el aire perdido, tras el tiempo en que llevaba escribiendo sus cartas se habían echo cada vez mejores –Aunque como profesor de literatura estaba de por si orgulloso de las primeras- Pero las de ahora tenían muchos mas sentimientos, junto a alguna frase robada de algún poeta o algún escritor escrita al final. Sin duda Arthur Kirkland, era el sueño de toda mujer a pesar de que el romanticismo no era verdaderamente lo suyo. Cambio su elegante traje por un pijama, ya era la hora de irse a la cama y al menos por esta noche había logrado escribir la carta a tiempo, habían noches en las que simplemente no dormía por falta de inspiración pero no podía y no quería que le faltase la misiva de la noche al Crisantemo, tenia que ser constante para que aquellos sentimientos le llegaran a pesar de la distancia y a pesar de que el japonés ya no vivía allí aun tenia las esperanzas de que volviera, no quería que sus sentimientos murieran dentro de si mismo por el paso de los años y aunque pasasen estos morirían cuando a el le llegase la hora de partir al mas allá.

A la mañana siguiente volvió a la rutina; fue a impartir clases a una universidad pequeña, fue a la librería por más papel, sobres y plumas, compro un pastel en la vieja pastelería familiar que quedaba a tres cuadras del viejo edificio en donde arrendaba… No supo si la vista le estaba engañando, o si estaba alucinando, pero puerta del departamento del Crisantemo estaba abierta y la curiosidad fue la que gano en esta ocasión. Se asomo notando que cada una de las cartas habían sido recogidas, hasta abiertas. Sin importarle quien fuese el nuevo vecino este absolutamente no tenia el derecho de revisar el correo ajeno, dejo las compras en la mesa del comedor, pero… grande fue su sorpresa cuando se lo encontró, con lagrimas en sus ojos junto a otro gran montón de sobres en el regazo… _él había vuelto_ …

* * *

Años sin escribir para este fandom el cual fue el primero al que entre, un poco de AsaKiku lleno de Feels no le hace mal a nadie ¿Verdad? XD

esta historia surgio de viejas cartas nunca enviadas y una salida por el metro de Santiago...ah...que melancólico se podría decir ...


	2. Chapter 2

No podía recordar con exactitud cuando había sido la última vez que sintió tanta soledad. Desde que abandono Japón siempre tuvo en mente que no debía mirar hacia atrás; pasando desde la muerte de sus padres, el matrimonio de su hermano adoptivo y la entrada a la secundaria incluyendo la universidad fueron momentos que pasaron rápido, momentos que por lo general marcaban a la gente o mínimo les daba para pensar . Pero siendo consiente de que el pasado no lo llevaría a nada trato de vivir esperando no tener que cargar con el peso de los recuerdos.

 ** _"_** ** _De vez en cuento hay que perderse, para ver quien te quiere y busca, es ahí en donde te das cuenta si de verdad les fuiste de importancia"_**

Suspiro pesado ¿Tanto le había marcado aquella temporada en Londres? Siendo sincero consigo mismo… bastante. Extrañaba al excéntrico extranjero de ojos verdes que conoció en ese país, lo extrañaba y se arrepentía de no haberle pedido algún número de teléfono o mínimo haberle dado la dirección de donde se hospedaría, hasta un E-mail hubiese sido una buena idea. En ese momento no había meditado que extrañaría al inglés, no recordaba tampoco con exactitud cuanta gente conoció, ni siquiera las experiencias que había vivido.

-Debo ser alguna clase de masoquista- Balbuceo llevando una de sus manos hacia la frente tapando la vista que le brindaba el pequeño cuarto que arrendó. Escocia no era un país desagradable, los verdes e interminables paisajes eran de ensueño no obstante la comida era algo extraña. Cambio la actitud en tan solo segundos; tenia asuntos más importantes que arreglar y estos no se solucionarían solos por mucho que quisiera, un maullido lo trajo de vuelta, Tama un pequeño gatito que había recogido en una de las tantas idas al supermercado quería la atención de su amo ¿Podría llevarlo de vuelta consigo? Por muy trivial que pareciese, quería de todo corazón levarlo consigo, la idea de dejarlo solo era dolorosa –Auque no tanto como extrañar al anglosajón- le preguntaría a alguno de los vecinos o a la dulce viejita que amablemente le dio hospedaje.

Con el pasajes en el bolsillo interior del chaquetón, una gran maleta en la mano izquierda y una jaula para mascotas en la derecha fue en dirección del aeropuerto… _volvería a casa._

El viaje no fue tal largo o estresante como otros, la sensación de calma estuvo en todo momento aun con Tama maullando del estrés, no hubo momento en que se sintiera alterado o molesto. El aire de Inglaterra de seguro poseía cierta magia; era una mezcla inigualable a tierra mojada y té caliente, sin embargo un poco lúgubre gracias a los cielos grises que advertían alguna lluvia repentina, una lluvia capas de limpiar al alma mas dolida y que era también capas de traer paz a quien la buscara o no.

El viejo edificio seguía intacto, todo el barrio parecía haberse congelado con el tiempo como si lo estuvieran esperando de vuelta, sintió un estremecimiento en la columna al abrir la puerta… sobres y mas sobres de cartas esparcidas por la entrada ¿Seria todas cartas de las cuentas comunes? En dos años no pudieron acumularse tantas, además que los sobres no correspondían a la empresas abastecedoras de dichos servicios, pese eso no podía asegurarlo por completo… en dos años pasan muchas cosas y agradecía que en esos dos años en que estuvo ausente el departamento siguiera igual… ansiaba que aquel extranjero también siguiera como lo conoció, pero el tan solo pedirlo era egoísta.

Recogió cada una de ellas y abrió la mas resiente esperando alguna cuenta de exagerado cobro por morosidad y derivados… pero para su sorpresa eran cartas normales…no… eran mas que cartas normales, tu no le envías cartas de aquel calibre a cualquier persona; su contenido era especial, lleno de sentimientos que solo se pueden tener cuando estas enamorado… Sus ojos se cerraron con lentitud, las ganas de llorar eran inminentes, las lágrimas cayeron como pequeños riachuelos por sus ojos ¿Cómo no se percato? Un sonido hizo que diera media vuelta, allí con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa estaba por quien había vuelto de tan largo viaje.

-Bienvenido a casa…- Arthur interrumpió el silencio con la impecable voz que poseía gracias a la práctica de la profesión

-Estoy de vuelta- Murmuro con una voz que sonaba a la típica de los niños cuando habían cometido algún error y debían disculparse con su madre, en el fondo sabia que tenia una situación similar, pero no con quien le dio a luz sino con quien le hizo volver a creer que la vida rodeado con otras valía la pena.

* * *

 ** _GriisleChan:_** _Me alegra que fuera de tu agrado, de la misma manera que para ti leer el Fanfic te hizo bien antes de dormir, a mí me hace bi_ _en escribirlo._

 ** _L Tsuki Lawliet_** ** _:_** _Muchas gracias, creo que el romance últimamente se está dejando de lado en los fanfics y se van más por lo sexual, quería variar eso con este pequeño escrito._

* * *

De un principio esto iba a ser un One-shot con final abierto, aunque otra de las primeras ideas que tuve era que Kiku estuviera muerto. Sigo teniendo una extraña sensación al escribir estos cortos y el próximo capítulo es el ultimo.

Como mencione anteriormente está disponible en Wattpad, pero prefiero más Fanfiction es más simple y no debo buscar técnicamente con una lupa las cositas gays que me gustan leer. Por último, estoy en búsqueda de BetaReader, espero de todo corazón que mi Sempai de la vida acepte.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur trato de decir algo nuevamente pero el intento fue en vano, los brazos del contrario lo sujetaron con fuerza y el montón de cartas eran la línea divisoria de ambos cuerpos, aquel contacto lo estaba ansiando hace mucho y esperaba que jamás terminara… no sabia si era capas de soportar verlo irse nuevamente, hasta se sentía capas de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de tenerlo a su lado.

Mientras tanto Kiku solo se enfocaba en seguir con el apretón sin que ninguna de las preciadas misivas cayera nuevamente al piso, ansiando de todo corazón que le perdonase por todo el tiempo de ausencia. Ya que a pesar de haber nacido en Japón, _no hubo ni habrá_ ningún solo lugar al que le diera el gusto de volver, pese a todo lo viajado por fin podía dar por cierta la frase _"El hogar es donde esta el corazón"_ su corazón pertenecía a estar junto al anglosajón para siempre.

Con pena ambos se alejaron, tenían cosas que terminar de arreglar y una larga lista de cosas que contarse el uno al otro, Arthur se rasco el pescuezo incomodo, Kiku miraba el suelo con vergüenza a la vez que dejaba todo el paquete sobre un gran escritorio el cual era el centro de atención de la sala de estar –Yo…- la voz del japonés se escuchaba temblorosa y con vacilaciones -Yo nunca extrañe estar tanto en un lugar, como tampoco extrañe tanto a una persona en mi vida…- el Aludido sonrío levemente

-No sabes cuanto te extrañe… me dolió mucho que te fueras sin decir donde o una razón repentina de tu ida, aunque ahora, ya no importa, te tengo aquí y eso es mas que suficiente- Siguió cada paso del azabache con la mirada, tomando asiento en el pequeño sofá del mueble donde reposaban los sentimientos contenidos que poseía por el asiático, suspiro inquieto recibiendo esta vez un beso en la frente, este era tímido pero lleno de emociones por parte del oji café –Espero que lo comprendas… nunca fue mi intensión herir a alguien, si lo hice, te pido perdón. Pero no quiero que pienses que solo vine a disculparme o solo regrese para estar contigo como en los viejos tiempos…o algo así… quiero que sea mucho mas, no solo una relación de amigos…- acallo los labios cariñosamente, aprovechando que el mas bajo estaba casi hincado en frente suyo, había cambiado ligeramente, ahora lucia mucho mas maduro.  
A la medida de que lo iba examinando con la vista sus manos iban viajando delicadamente por los delgados brazos de quien solo gozaba del tacto ajeno.  
-Estaría mintiendo si te digo que no te extrañe, te espere cada día y jamás perdí las esperanzas. Quiero que te quedes conmigo, solo así seré feliz- En el momento que las palabras fluyeron de sus labios pudo sentir que podía morir de felicidad, lo alejo con un poco de brusquedad recordando las compras, estas acaecieron de atención en el comedor  
-Compre pastel…-  
-¡Oh, neptuno! Sintió el momento arruinarse ligeramente, aunque una torta para celebrar el encuentro era una muy buena idea –Tama esta suelto, Será mejor echarle un vistazo a las bolsas, es un gato curioso- Y tenia razón, como buen felino ya estaba olorosando cada uno de los víveres.  
-¿Has traído compañía?- El pequeño gato se acerco al rubio esperando algún mimo **,** en ningún minuto se dispuso a tomar atención al minino, las compras de la librería no eran de mucha importancia, pero la crema del pastel era muy tentadora para estos animales.  
-Algo así- Rodó los ojos de forma juguetona la espera del ofrecimiento del postre, era una gran alegría de que su local favorito no hubiera cerrado por el paso de los años.  
-¿Quieres comerlo conmigo? Digo… por los viejos tiempos y esas cosas…- Asintió ansioso y conforme con las palabras de Arthur.

Los siguientes momentos fueron todo un Dejá Vu, a un punto el cual todo se sintió como siempre, como si jamás se hubiese marchado. No tenía tampoco algún cambio el sabor del pastel, el té fue el mismo de cada tarde y la charla solo se concentro en los sucesos acontecidos en los últimos dos años. No muchos hubiesen esperado el regreso de algún ser amado, el sentimiento del amor ya no era lo mismo que en los viejos tiempos y ellos simplemente parecían una pareja a la antigua –Sin ser aun una claro estaba- limpiaron los utensilios y se acomodaron en la salita de estar en la cual un florero con rosas y crisantemos se lucia sobre todas las cosas.  
-Ven, aquí- levanto una de sus manos elegantemente y tal cual caballero lo invito a sentarse en su regazo  
-¿Quieres sabes como era la carta del día de hoy? ¿O quieres leer cada una de ellas hasta llegar a la última?-  
-Leámoslas juntos…- Susurro tomando aquella mano con determinación, para nunca soltarla –Hagámoslo aunque nos tome todo un día- La distancia de los dos volvió a inexistir por completo, el crisantemo se dejo hacer por la rosa quien por todos los medios trataría de hacerlo feliz y viceversa, después de todo ellos ansiaban estar en los brazos del otro hasta el fin de los tiempos.

 _Fin._

 ** _Extra:_**

Por unos leves momentos ambos se pusieron a meditar seriamente en la decisión tomada, quizás deberían hacer unos pequeños cambios a los planes.  
-Arthur-san… ¿Cómo pudiste escribir alrededor de 730 cartas?  
-Bueno…como dicen el amor lo puede todo, y no tenia nada más que hacer…sin contar que algunas son cortas, bastantes cortas- Frunció ligeramente el entrecejo sonrojado, durante todo el periodo de tiempo transcurrido no se dispuso a pensar en la cantidad de notas escritas y enviadas, leerlas de seguro debía ser una tarea extenuante para mas de una noche.

* * *

 ** _GriisleChan:_** _Soy tan feliz de leer eso *_ _Cries_ _in Spanish* sentí que seguir la historia sin narrar su parte seria un desperdicio de drama._

 ** _Tea And Cherry Blossoms:_** _Me alegra que te gustara y claro que seguiré escribiendo muchas más cositas de esta hermosa pareja._

* * *

¡Listo! Quería terminarlo antes del fin de la campaña de Avon y Esika ¡Es estresante! Espero no haberlas arruinado con el final, soy una Master en finales abiertos (Y finales malos, pero eso no lo verán hasta dentro de mucho) ¡Nos leemos hasta la próxima!


End file.
